Echo of a Lost World
by Vorony Bane
Summary: A story of a man haunted and alone, wandering the scorched and damaged remains of earth being given a second chance somewhere else.


**Greetings friends, this story had rough beginnings and I didn't really have an idea of where I'd take it. Though after some thought I decided I'd give it a shot, I hope you enjoy! Also, this is the last rewrite of the first chapter.**

Vadim Pavlov was sitting with his friend around the fire Staring deep into the burning light, The aforementioned friend Gregor was strumming his guitar in the darkness that surrounded them. Sad notes resounding in the shack as the duo mourned a lost friend, a unsteady moment of solemn peace held sway over the men as each gazed into the fire wordlessly.

Finally after an eternity of absolute silence Vadim spoke his voice hushed in the raven black and sorrowful night his gaze hardened by the fire. "Doc wouldn't want us to forget her drink now would she Gregor? Pour some of yours, don't be greedy…" He said pouring half his own drink out with a soft sigh.

He gave a throaty chuckle to his companion as he chugged down some of the throat burning liquid, his actions copied by Gregor. Outside the shack of a shelter, a grave sat, a battered makeshift cross drenched in mud and carved with their late friend's name.

"So Vadim, what do we do now." The guitarist said while he puffed on his cigarette after gazing upon the rotting roof.

"We press on Gregor, keep trying to find a home like the Doc wanted." his reply was short simply and left a bitter taste in his mouth, to go on toward a goal that she made them believe in without her felt like they were leaving her behind.

Gregor felt the sorrow filled vibe behind his friend's words and thinking quickly decided to honor her memory with a toast.

"To the Dream!" Gregor cheered lifting his drink as did Vadim the solemn toast to the now deceased peppy American's dream that had arrived in the icy wastes of Canada only a year ago due to its promise of safety. Her medical skills had caught their eye and they soon made quick friends. The loss hit Vadim hardest, having treated her like a younger sister.

Once she had proved herself in a raider attack Vadim had let her go on scavenging runs with them forming a close bond, now he sat eyes locked into the heart of the flames in front of him guilt and anger coursing through his veins… he remained staring into the fire, being the single thing a group of survivors could bond over, the motherly glow of the flame. The light and heat it provided them, any survivor would agree that they felt the motherly safety the life-giving flames radiated.

"For the Doc…" Vadim smiled half-heartedly and downed the last of his drink, keeping his gaze on the oh so comforting fire finally growing tired from pure exhaustion. Lieing back in his bedroll he closed his eyes only to be plagued with thoughts of his now deceased friend regret running through him like the icy cold chill of the winter air, drifting into a restless fitful sleep the quiet lullaby of Gregor's solemn guitar allowing him some peace in such a desolate night.

 **lll**

The mornings glorious light filled the dusty shack,the duo packing their supplies and setting out of the shelter. Both giving a silent prayer to the grave by the home's entrance before beginning their deadly march across the wastes once more. No destination was particularly in their minds, yet they continued onwards. Marching through tall razor grass and underbrush alike, every once and awhile they had to kill some beasts or wild dogs. Yet they pressed on not a word spoken as rain began to fall pelting their green and grey uniformed bodies.

Finally the unending silence was broken with a simple "Raptures ahead, got any metal bolts?" Vadim handing a box of the metal detectors was all Gregor got out of the deathly quiet man. "You ok?" he was worried for his friend. He knew he would recover but it still worried him that the usually talkative man was dead silent on this rainy day.

"Yeah I'm fine Greg just thinking is all." Once again entering an uneasy silence the duo walked along dodging anomalies all was well for a little while. "Hey V?" he asked plainly.

"Yeah Greg?" came the gruff voice of the good friend. "I'm out of bolts and we are still in the relatively dangerous territory have anymore?" asked Gregor.

"... What?" said Vadim glaring at his friend while taking in his surroundings, growling as he saw the tell tale sign of the hellish 'Raptures'

"I need more bolt, unless you want to risk getting ripped apart by those damn singularities." Gregor snapped out annoyed more with himself them Vadim

"No Greg, I don't dammit!" Vadim snapped back shoving Gregor forward as to say ' _you got us stuck here, you take point._ '

It was a tedious ask for the men as they crept through the razor grass praying to any deity that may listen, using rocks to detect the hellish ruptures in time whenever they could.

Thirty agonizing minutes of creeping through the lowland passed before the duo escaped the field of Raptures, yet the rain only grew harder forcing them to move toward another shelter for the duration of the storm. Lightning lighting up the slowly darkening skies as they sprinted across open fields toward a distant farm building.

The explosion of noise that was a bullet leaving its casing sounded as the ground around them sprang alive with assault-rifle fire, thinking quickly they dove under the protection of a rotting burrow.

The bullet-ridden land around them halted its movement as the apparent shooter began to reload, Gregor blind-fired out of the bullet-ridden cover as Vadim peered out taking more precise shots at the building the shooter had fired from.

"Greg, sit back I'll go and clear the building out, then I'll call you up." said Vadim rushing up to the building and tossing a makeshift grenade inside the building, the explosion shook the land around them surely killing any enemies inside. Entering through the door Vadim cleared the room where the dying shooter lay.

"Quickly now Greg, get inside we may have to defend this area!" Shouted Vadim across the field as Gregor sprinted across.

After they entered Vadim sat in the busted window playing Gregor's guitar while Greg looted and moved the renegade's corpse to a spare room. Once Gregor returned he tossed Vadim his Ak-74 while loading his own Mauser, gesturing to the back he spoke.

"Lots of supplies back there, we will probably have company here in a bit." his voice was low almost a whisper as if they were being listened in on.

"Aye, I'll take first watch then get some rest friend." Replied Vadim checking his mag and placing the old guitar next to him.

Vadim sat in the window observing the hills and distant forest eyes straining to see through the pouring rain and sudden flashes of lightning, the night approaching quickly in these winter months and chilling his bones with the icy weather. With the crack of lightning Vadim heard something, akin to someone tripping and falling in leaves.

Waking Gregor he silently pointed out three distant figures and waited for them to get in range as Gregor lined up a shot, breathing out a soft breath he fired the shot hitting the forward most silhouettes chest dropping him instantly. Almost immediately Vadim opened fire in short quick bursts suppressing them as Greg lined up another shot.

Not a word was spoken as they fired, the distant assailants returning fire, exploding around them as the firefight continued. Then with one last crack of Gregor's rifle it ended silence reigning over the world as they both reloaded and waited a few moments, Gregor stood again starting to make his way back to the bedroll he had once rested in only to be interrupted by Vadim.

"He Greg, it's my turn to get some rest." quipped Vadim chuckling as he stood. "So go take watch, you've always be-."

Vadim was cut off with the sudden crack of a shotgun, and a warm liquid splattering across his face. Gregor dropped to the ground like a sack of rocks, while Vadim turned and opened fire at the now open door filling the shotgun-wielding man with holes and splattering his grey matter on the dirt outside. Sliding to his knees he held onto Gregor as he gagged on his own blood, his chest cavity and lungs filling with the crimson liquid.

Vadim held him as he pulled his placed his Webley revolver to his friends head intent on ending his suffering quickly, Gregor's blood staining both his heavy grey pants and drenching his hands sighing with a shaky breath he closed his eyes.

"Just close your eyes Greg…. Just close your eyes…" he said pulling the hammer back and ending his friends suffering in one swift pull of the trigger.

"Rest easy Gregor…" his voice was soft and filled with a deep sadness as he carried his friend into the rain and began digging a grave.

Throwing the last amount of dirt over Gregor's now deceased body he gave a silent prayer above the shallow grave and grabbed his gear, hand stopping as he gripped the neck of his friends guitar. Running his hand along it he found where Gregor had carved the Doc's name into his guitar, flicking his knife open he started carving. Once he was finished he tossed the guitar on his back and marched into the rain once more.

 _Maria_

 _Gregor_

 **III**

Marching through mud and muck Vadim hummed a solemn tune, his eyes scanning the horizon through dusty lenses his breaths muffled by his gas masks filter. The Razor grass trying to slash through his heavy grey trench coat to no avail, while the rain soaked through his clothes and froze his body with an icy chill.

Mumbling to himself he admired the open field in which a rabid dog was strewn about in bloody pieces, he knew what the bloodied earth meant and pulled some rocks and metal out of his pocket. Using them as Rapture detectors he tossed them every few feet watching for the almost invisible singularities, occasionally changing course when he ended up blocked by the damned things.

Reaching into his pocket once more he mumbled a slew of curses realizing he had haphazardly used his limited supply of bolts, leaving him stranded in the middle of a Rapture filled field. Deciding to test his luck he began sprinting for the the tree line knowing that the damned mini-singularities stopped there for what-ever reason.

Reaching the edge of the field he smiled stepping into the dark woods and flipping off the field that had attempted to take his life, he continued on his way humming a slightly happier tune seeing as he had survived that mess.

Walking for almost an hour he reached a area of both trees and open grass, a foul smell tainting the air and burning his nose as he placed the gasmask on once more. Yet his curiosity lead him further into the grove, his goal to find the stenches source stumbling some he looked down and found a small boys decayed body and with a grimace he stepped over walking toward a larger concrete pit.

Gazing inside he found piles of bodies young, old, women, and children giving an audible sigh he bowed his head in respect to the dead. He was tired, sore, and yet he was only coming up on his 18th birthday. Dropping to his knees he looked over his Webley looking over its finish and markings, lifting it to his head he remembered what Maria had always told him. " _You never smile V! So would you smile for me?"_

Giving a chuckle he smiled then started laughing, cackling, then crying a sad smile on his lips and gasmask in his hands letting the stench of rot and death fill his nose. Cocking back the hammer of the gun he looked up at the sky his smile broader than before.

" _I'm Smiling now Maria!"_

Pulling the trigger he jerked away from the gun in the last moment stumbling his ears deaf with a screaming ring, cackling like a madman he felt the pull of a rapture dragging him in. Yet he cackled on and as the hellish anomaly swallowed him he screamed out in anger before everything went dark.

 **III**

The cracking of tree limbs and groans of pain echoed about the forest Vadim was in pain, and for a time just lay on the forest floor his head swimming in a sea of pain and mumbled curses. Finally he sat up cringing some as he took in his surroundings, groves of trees and green almost pristine woodlands surrounded him, the sound of distant gunshots echoed to his left, collecting his thoughts he sighed looking to his battered assault rifle.

Grabbing his rifle he stood once more his legs shaky and wondered where exactly he was, how he had got there, and why this place was so alive? Yet the encroaching growls of beasts made his hair stand as he turned and aimed letting out a cry of war as he opened fire into the woods while retreating to the sound of the distant fire.

He'd been running for awhile now turning and firing at the beasts which stalked him, The blackened hide of the beasts being their only defining features. He kept running through brush before being flushed out into a clearing and turning once more to face his attackers. Vadim hoped he had enough ammo in his rifle as he unloaded the mag into the large bear-like beast that charged him, tearing its arm from its body before it dissolved into dust. The bolt of his rifle locked back meaning he was out of rounds as two more wolf-like beasts rushed him, pulling his Webley revolver he fired into the closest one downing it, as the next one leaped and bit down on his lightly armoured shoulder.

"Gah you bastard, get off!" he shouted firing two more rounds into the beast's throat before pushing it off, he had two rounds left in his handgun and quickly shot a third wolf beast as it lunged at him. He was still scratched but now had a chance to reload on the run. Doing just that he holstered his Webley and rushed through the woods once more only one thought on his mind. ' _Where am I?'_

He was moving ever closer to the sound of guns and people fighting, hopefully, they were fighting the beasts and not each other, moving some brush to the side he looked out at a large ruined temple, the ancient stone turned battleground as what looked like young men and women fought the very same beasts which had attacked him. Noticing a red-caped girl about to be stabbed by a massive fucking scorpion he did the only rational thing, opened fire.

 **III**

Ruby rose had made a mistake… she had rushed the Deathstalker, and was immediately knocked to the side, slowly standing she yelled to the rest of teams RWBY and JNPR "Don't worry i- I'm fine…" the creaking of the Deathstalkers insectoid body was still behind her as she turned and stared at the best right when she went to fire at it bullets started being lodged into its side as strange yelling in some other language could be heard, the Deathstalker turned and rushed a tall strangely dressed person who, very quickly ran away.

Though the strangely dressed man didn't get far as the Nevermore launched its feathers at him and one slammed into his shoulder, Ruby guessed his aura was low as it went through and left him wounded and slower, the Deathstalker catching up to him.

Moving quickly herself she fired at the scorpion, which would once again be a mistake as now she had to run as well, the Nevermore circling around and chasing her. Said beast would pin her cape causing her to get stuck, the Deathstalker gaining on her as Weiss moved in and blocked its attack.

Vadim was laying on the ground holding his back before tearing out the feather and slowly standing. "Fuck that hurts…" he mumbled looking around to see the several Beowolves that had surrounded him. "Gah.. shit.," he said opening fire on the beasts which now rushed him. A Spartan-esque girl appearing at his side to fight and assist him from being overrun.

"Thanks for the help lass, what's your name?" he asked as he fired at an approaching beast. "Pyrrha, Pyrrha Nikos, what's yours?" Pyrrha asked back as she stabbed a beast that was getting too close.

"Vadim Pavlov, but enough talk," he said firing into the chest of a Beowolf, they moved back passing the trapped Deathstalker. Vadim while shocked someone could control ice tried to ignore it until they were in a safe zone.

Approaching the strangely dressed group he looked at their hands, each holding a chess piece made of some metal. "Time we left," said Ren as Ruby agreed. Vadim didn't immediately follow but when the ice cracked again he rushed after, choosing these strange people over the massive bug behind him.

As they crested the hill Vadim couldn't help but stare at it all his eyes wide behind his mask, the feat of engineering in front of him confirming he was a long way from home. Though he didn't stop for long, following his new found teammates down the hill and into cover behind stone pillars.

"Anyone have a plan to deal with big bird?" he asked watching the beast circle above as the Deathstalker burst through the trees. "Oh man run!" shouted Jaune as Vadim once again was sprinting away from a massive bug, "This day just gets better and better…" he thought tiredly his bloodied arm making it tough to hold his gun properly.

Stopping just as he got on the bridge he turned and opened fire on the bird. "Brace for impact!" he shouted as he heard the click of an empty mag, just as he reached to reload the bridge was hit causing him to drop his rifle and watch it slide off the edge of the bridge.

"Gah shit! I'm down to just my sidearm!" he yelled over the noise of gunshots as the scorpion got closer, only to be distracted by Pyrrha and Ren firing on it.

Standing he pulled his pistol and fired at its eye's watching one burst as the bullet landed. "Aim for the eye's." he quickly said to his newfound companions. Just as he was about to fire Nora flew over head slamming her hammer into the beast's skull and firing so she would land near them.

Ignoring these peoples insane abilities he began to reload as team JNPR began to work together attacking the beasts stinger, Vadim watched as Nora nailed the beast's own stinger into its head, he simply shook his head moving to join the small group.

As Ruby ran the Nevermore up the cliff face and chopped its head off Vadim stared again shocked by what he was seeing. "Do you people always fight like that…?" he asked no one in particular. Pyrrha answered his question as she knew his name. "No… No, Vadim, we don't usually do things like that," she said as he nodded and wobbled on his feet some before collapsing.

 **III**

Pyrrha and Jaune rushed him and grabbed him as he fell, a Bullhead slowly appearing overhead, Ozpin had seen it all and quickly sent Glynda to retrieve the strange intruder in the emerald forest. Team JNPR helped move him onto a stretcher before filing into the Bullhead alongside Glynda, who had collected team RWBY already.

"So...Professor Goodwitch…?" asked Yang as the silence was broken. "Who is this guy anyway?" Both teams stared waiting for answers as Glynda sighed. "We don't know Yang, He appeared from a Swirling mass of red and yellow and was unconscious for a few minutes before he was chased by Bbeowolves to you." Nora quickly jumped up and stared at Vadim's mask.

"Do you think he's an alien!?" she half yelled, making Ren have to calm her down. "It's unlikely seeing as he speaks our language," said Pyrrha as she had fought beside him. "When I helped him fight off the Beowolves he asked for my name, he said he was Vadim Pavlov., " she said in quick succession while Glynda seemed to type in her Scroll.

"We'll discuss more once we reach Beacon, for now, relax as you all passed you initiation." Glynda said causing the two teams to cheer, "The team announcement ceremony will have to be pushed back now. How tedious." thought Glynda as she walked to the cockpit of the Bullhead leaving the two teams to gossip and wonder about the strange man in their presence.

 **Wel, I'm a bit of a perfectionist, though now I feel like I've got it right so this time no steps back I need to get working on chapter two anyway.**


End file.
